Fresh Blood
by ink smudge
Summary: Marian would do anything to make sure Robin is safe in the Holy Lands. If it means following him there, then so be it.
1. Chapter 1

Fresh Blood Chapter 1 

I watched them until they reached the edge of the forest. By that time I had decided, I didn't trust him to look after himself. Not after his father's recent death. So I silently slipped back indoors to collect my weapons and thick, black cloak which I threw over my shoulders. I quickly wrapped a leather mask round my mouth and cut holes in a second which I wrapped round my eyes and nose. Silently, I made my way to the back door where I collected my tent and sacking on which I was to sleep. I took one last glance around my home, tears coming to my eyes as I thought of my father. But I remembered my mission and brushed them away. With that, I turned and strode out into the dark night with grim determination etched onto my face.

The next morning I awoke with the morning dew resting lightly on the side of my face. I wondered where I was and why I was not at home in my bed. Suddenly, as I began to sit up and feel the burn in my legs, it all came back to me. I remembered very vividly following Robin and Much into the depths of Sherwood, but being men, they had made the 'wise' decision to continue through into Barnesdale. Once they finally felt they had walked far enough (!) they set up camp on the outskirts of the forest, with me but a few feet into the trees behind them.

By the time they were ready to go, I was already becoming impatient.We travelled miles that day, and my legs were almost collapsing beneath me (as were Much's, not that he'd admit it). Just as the sun was beginning to set, I lost sight of them. Admittedly, I began to panic but kept calm and quietly followed the path they had just trodden into the undergrowth. All of a sudden, I broke out of the foilage and onto a path. Before me was the sea. Twinkling in the sun's dying rays and a deep, glittering blue, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Oh God help us. Much was dancing and pointing into the trees. I looked to where his finger was pointing and raised my eyebrow. ''Master, look, the sea!''

''No Much, a lake,''Robin turned Much's head to face the real sea. ''That's the sea Much.''

''I knew that Master.'' With that Much begun briskly striding down the path at quite a pace. Robin simply grinned and inhaled deeply, setting off down the path, jogging to catch up with Much. I smiled to myself as I watched them pushing each other playfully. As I started down the path after them, I would never have guessed that none of us would ever be quite the same. So I followed with naïve hope in my head but deep regret in my heart.

The dock was bustling with young men all ready to sign up and join the king on his crusades. Robin and Much signed their names and were let aboard the ship. By this time, I was beginning to have doubts as to how easy it would be. Would they realise I wasn't a boy? What would they do if they found out? I shook myself firmly. They wouldn't find out. I would make sure of that. Dipping the quill in the inkwell, I realised that I didn't have a name for myself. Suddenly, I found myself inspired and scribbled down my 'new' name. ''Robert Sherwood eh?'' the soldier with the parchment asked. He squinted at the mask under my hood. ''Nasty accident hmmm?'' I nodded, relieved that he had jumped to his own conclusion. With that I swiftly boarded the boat as he called out to say that there was no more room on board.

I found the sleeping quarters on the middle deck. Ironically, I was on the bunk under Robin and Much's bunks. Across from me a young man, he couldn't have been more than 20, was sitting on his bunk. At the time I was unaware that this man would grow to become one of my closest friends. I took a closer look at him. He had dark tousled hair which stuck up everywhere. Quite handsome really. I wondered why he wanted to go to war. All ofa sudden, he glanced up at me with piercing light blue eyes. I quickly decided that my pillow was the most interesting object in the room. My cheeks were going red and I was now very glad of the mask. He chuckled to himself. ''Michael. Michael Fuller.'' I looked up and noticed that he had offered me his hand and his eyes were warm and friendly. I reached out and shook it with a little hesitation. ''You must be Robert Sherwood. I heard the soldier questioning you.'' Nodding my head, I found myself feeling very relaxed by the kind understanding of this man who was seemingly wise beyond his years. ''Robert? Robert was my father's name.'' Robin joined the conversation. Shortly we were all engaged in friendly conversation. For the first time in a long while, I fell asleep completely content listening to the boys' companionable chatter.

The next morning, we all stood together facing England as the boat set out. ''Home. Farewell England. Stay safe until we return.'' I whispered to myself. But Michael must have heard me as he rested a comforting hand on my shoulder. And we all stood like that, watching our home until it disappeared over the horizon. Only then did we turn to our future, the wide open sea in the bleak morning sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning we landed in Germany, I was awoken by a loud crashing next to my ear. My natural instinct propelled me into action, and I leapt from my bunk like I had been bitten on the behind. I swept up my sword and tore it from within the scabbard, which I flung away into the air. "ARRGHHH!" Someone near me yelped but I hardly heard them due to the blood pounding in my ears and the intense amount of concentration I was putting into holding the sword still, as I was shaking violently. So there I stood, in the middle of a room full of dozing men with my sword held in front of me, against the throat of the man making the noise. And it was only Robin. "Nice moves." he chuckled, looking more than a little shocked. He swallowed. "Ummmm…can you put the sword down please?" I nodded and discarded the sword onto my bed, and turned to the direction of the yelp. He appeared to have fallen asleep again but it seemed that my scabbard had hit Michael in the nose. So I snuck over and retrieved it, a little embarrased. As I turned round, I realised that Robin was still standing watching me. I shot him a questioning look. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I should just get dressed, but I dropped my helmet while I was getting my clothes from my sack. Sorry for waking you." I shrugged and lay back down, but changed my mind and propped myself up on my pillows so I could 'talk' to Robin. It was only then that I noticed he had yet to put his shirt on. Suddenly glad of my mask to hide my flushing cheeks, I looked at anything but him, and can say that I was very relieved when the captain came in and told us that we were ready to move.

The night was drawing in fast and the heat of the day was long forgotten. We had walked miles and my back was aching and my muscles were losing the will and strength to carry on, due to the heavy equipment and chain mail we had been carrying and wearing all day. The smell of sweat was thick in the air and was making me retch. My leather mask was sticking to my face and making it difficult to breath. I wanted nothing more than to tear it off. But I settled telling myself that I would make a cotton one. Errr…as soon as I got my hands on some cotton. Suddenly there came a spine chilling battle cry from the trees beside us and around ten dozen saracens leapt at us from the undergrowth. Screams and yells cut through the air as men were slaughtered left, right and centre. Blood sprayed into the air and before I knew it I was covered in it. An arrow whizzed past my ear and I heard a horribly familiar yelp. One which I had heard only that morning in fact. I spun round just in time to see Michael's blood splatter on the already bloodsoaked ground. Automatically, I dived toward him, laying him down and putting a hand upon his wrist while I ripped the arrow from his shoulder. There was blood all over me but I couldn't care less. I had to save him. The arrow pierced an artery and I wasn't sure whether I could.


End file.
